The objectives of this exploratory grant are: 1. To define an organization and to explore methods for developing a multi-centric comprehensive cancer center program involving five institutions of medical education, one research institute, and a state-supported cancer hospital. 2. To establish and develop a multi-centric resource base for research, clinical demonstration, education and cancer control and outreach, to optimize the potential for improving the quality of cancer patient care utilizing the established health delivery system. 3. To coordinate existing cancer care, research and educational resources and activities and to identify areas for which new programs and resources may be explored, developed and implemented. There has been rapid progress in the techniques for diagnosis and treatment of cancer and rapid expansion in the opportunities for multidisciplinary cancer research. Yet, full application of new management techniques and full exploitation of new research opportunities have seldom been achieved. Planning for this program will proceed on the assumption that the concept of multi-institutional interaction is feasible, but that there remain many elements of programmatic and institutional interaction which require exploration in depth to optimize the effect of such cooperation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Freeman-Narrod, M., Custer, R.P., Narrod, S.A., and Yarbro, J.W. Choline antagonism of methotrexate liver toxicity in the rat. Med. & Ped. Onc. 3:9-14, 1977. Yourtee, D., Bartling, G., and Yarbro, J. Anatagonism of liver methotrexate toxicity in the rat by lipotropic agents. Proc. Amer. Assoc. Can. Res., 1977.